Warm words
by CerudianStar
Summary: Perhaps I needed your words and presence to keep me warm in this cold weather. UsUk AU Gauken Hetalia Rated T for Arthur's language.


**Hey everyone! Sorry for the absence but college has had me busy, the next chapter to my story "Your heart may not be mind to hold" will be up hopefully by next week or so though! For now I had a plot bunny pop into my head, it was just supposed to be a drabble but it turned into 2,000+ words somehow. x-x; Sorry for the grammatical and other errors I wrote this on notepad and didn't run it on word because my laptop doesn't have it only our home computer does but that's in my parents room and it's 2:48 am now so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Here he was waiting on a park bench freezing his ass off for that git who had insisted that they meet after school, saying with that brilliant smile of his:<p>

"It's totally important I talk to you after school, meet me at the park by the school at 5:30pm okay?"

and yet here he was waiting for Alfred 15 minutes after the meet up time.

Arthur looked at his watch for the fifth time in the last 3 minutes deciding whether he should up and leave and kick Alfred's ass on Monday or wait a little longer.

Deciding to wait only 5 more minutes Arthur rubbed his hands together trying to warm his now frozen hands the slightest bit as he heard footsteps approaching him. _"Ah, that must be that git, about damn time." _

He turned his head only to see it wasn't Alfred but a young women with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a heavy coat and a scarf wrapped tightly around her neck who seemed a bit confused as she looked in all directions as she walked.

"Um, hello miss is there anything I can help you with?" Arthur asked because as a gentlemen he had a duty to help women in need.

"Oh! Umm, actually I'll be honest I'm a bit lost,... you see I've just reccently came here to visit relatives and I don't know the area well." She said laughing uneasily.

"Is that so? Well if you'd like I'll help you find wherever your looking to go, I might not know this state like the back of my hand but surely I can be of some assistance."

"That would be wonderful! But I wouldn't want to intrude it looks like you were waiting for someone unless if you British people like sitting out in the cold alone. You are British right?" She said offering a small smile.

"Believe me I'd rather be in my dorm sipping some warm tea than being out here in the cold but it seems someones stood me up and yes I'm proudly a British citizen."

"That's horrible! I'm sure she wasn't worth your time anyway plus you'll probably have more girls swooning over you in no time, after all us Americans really love men from Europe, especially British accented ones." She said as her eyes twinkled.

"A-ah it's not like that, I mean I wasn't waiting for a girl but for a guy. Not that I'm gay nor am I saying there's anything wrong with being gay! _(After all he himself was bi-sexual but she didn't need to know that.)_ B-but- "

"Haha. It's alright, I get it so you were waiting for you friend who happens to be a guy, right?"

"Yes, yes that's correct." Arthur sighed in relief as she understood.

"Oh yes, whats you name?" She asked.

"Ah, it's Arthur Kirkland and yours?"

"My names Melody Rose and it's nice to meet you Arthur."

"Likewise Melody." He said unintentionally smoothly.

Melody flushed a bit as she spoke "Anyway! C-can you help me find Sunrise Cafe? I wouldn't like to be caught outside when it get's even darker."

" Of course and you're in luck I know where that's exactly at." Arthur said as he stood from the bench.

"You do? Fantastic!" She said happily.

"Let's be on our way then?" Arthur said giving a dashing smile to the young women.

"Lets!" She nodded.

The walk to the cafe was pleasant and Arthur found himself enjoying the conversation he was having with Melody but at the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel sad that Alfred hadn't shown up or stop thinking that he did it on purpose to poke fun at him. Stupid git after they had improved their friendship he goes and ruins it again.

But as they finally reached their destination he was glad because all he wanted to do is head home where it was warm and he could seclude himself at.

"Here you go this is the cafe." Arthur said motioning to the nice little building right across from them.

"Thank you so much! I'm sorry for the trouble." She apologized.

"Not at all, it was very nice meeting you and I hope you have a splendid visit."

"Nice to have met you too Arthur, I'll see you around perhaps!." She said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and slipped a piece of paper in his front pocket.

"E-eh!"

"And when I mentioned we Americans find British people attractive that included me, so if you like just give me a call sometime and maybe we can meet up while I'm still in town?" She winked as she ran off towards the cafe.

Arthur just stood there blushing slightly as he grumbled something about Americans and their public displays of affection unaware that behind him was a very upset looking American boy with a fly away hair.

"Here I was looking for you and you're flirting with some girl. Some friend you are." Alfred spat.

"A-alfred!" Arthur said surprised.

"What your embarrassed now? You didn't seem too embarrassed when she kissed you and you her number. "

"It was just a small peck on the cheek- wait why am I explaining myself to you! You're the one that left me waiting for almost 20 fucking minutes!"

"No way! You left me waiting for 20 minutes!" Alfred said pointing accusingly at Arthur.

" I was waiting in the park where you told me you git, I don't know what park you were bloody at!" He fumed.

"Don't blame this on me old man I was waiting at the water fountain! But you never showed and I couldn't call you because my phone doesn't have any battery."

"..."

"Arthur?"

"You...bloody stupid git! I was waiting on the north side of the park and you were all the way in the south side? You could have told me to meet you at the south entrance in the morning then!"

"Well I thought it was obvious since it's closest to my house!"

"How the hell would I know! You said meet me at the park BY the school! The north entrance is by the school!"

"I didn't mean exactly by the school!"

Arthur just clenched his fists resisting the urge to punch Alfred. "This was an absolute waste of my time I'm going home!"

"Oh no you don't not after I finally found you!" Alfred said as he grabbed Arthur by the wrist.

"Let me go you wanker!"

"No, I had every intention of talking to you today and I will!"

"Oh for the love of- fine what is it?"

"Uh, well actually I wanted to speak somewhere were there might not be a lot of people?" Alfred whispered uneasily as he took notice of the small amount of people giving them odd looks due to their public argument.

"A-ah yes let's go else where."

"Awesome." Alfred said smiling as he tugged Arthur along towards the park.

They both sat on a bench in a area of the park that seemed to be deserted and surrounded by trees.

"Okay what is it that you want? I'd very much like to head home and not be walking in this horrendous snow any longer. " Arthur said obviously still pissed.

"Actually first I want to say I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"Sorry I made you wait at the wrong place maybe I should have thought it out better in detail I was just...I had a lot of things on my mind."

"...I guess since you apologized you're forgiven, but if you do it again I'll kick your ass!"

Alfred smiled widely "I'm so glad I promise I won't do it again!"

"So what was so important you needed to speak to me about?"

"O-oh right. Well actually..."

Arthur rose his brow up confused by Alfred trailing off and suddenly looking away from him fidgeting immesnly.

"Is everything alright Alfred?"

"I don't know, it all depends on what you respond to what I'm going to say but umm I'm not all that confident anymore after seeing you with that girl earlier this afternoon."

"You mean Melody?"

Alfred pouted as he continued not to look Arthur in the face and started to kick the snow beneath his feet.

"Yeah I guess if that's her name." He said venomously.

"Oh dear lord I get it!"

Alfred turned rapidly to face Arthur. "Y-y-you do?"

_"Fuck, fuck, what's he going to say, will he hate me?" _

"You were jealous because once you saw her you wanted to get her number but she gave it to me!"

Alfred could have just smacked Arthur for being so oblivious.

"No that's not it!"

Arthur tilted his head. "It's not?"

"No! Dammit Arthur..." Alfred said standing up and pulling Arthur up with him embracing him.

"I-I love you. That's what it is!"

Alfred expected shouting from Arthur any reaction really but all he could hear was silence and the clumps of snow falling from the tree around them. He felt his stomach drop and his heart ache.

"I'm so sorry Arthur don't hate me! Let's just pretend this didn't happen okay? We can just be friends." Alfred said with a tremor in his voice as he let go of Arthur but found hands clutching the front of his coat.

Arthur himself at this moment was in disbelief, were his own ears deceiving him? Had Alfred truly just said he loved him? He felt tears prickling at the edges of his eyes and he clutched to the bomber jacket he had come so accustomed to seeing nearly everyday and more importantly to the man who owned said jacket he had realized he had feelings for last year.

"You fool don't say such things...I could never hate you!" He said shakily looking up to see Alfred in those beautiful sky blue eyes.

"I-I'm not good at confession myself, hell I've never felt this way towards anyone in my life and I never expected this. I always thought loving you was something I would have to get over..." He said burying his face in Alfred's jacket.

"B-but I'm so happy right now, truly I am! Thank you..." He said as he let out a sob and the tears he was holding in.

Alfred embraced Arthur tightly happiness filling him to the brim and letting out a few tears himself.

Suddenly he didn't feel so terribly cold but very warm. Maybe the snow and cold weather wasn't so bad after all it'll now be a reminder of this cherished day and if he got to be this close to Alfred during cold weather he seriously wouldn't mind anymore.

"Does that mean you'll be my boyfriend?"

"Y-yes I'd love that." Arthur said looking up to face Alfred once again and was the sight he saw beautiful. Those clear blue eyes were sparkling, he had a dark blush across his cheeks and he had the broadest smile Arthur had ever seen him wear to date.

"Arthur..."

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" Alfred asked as he gingerly wiped away the tears from Arthur's eyes.

"I'd be utterly pissed if you didn't."

Alfred laughed as he cupped Arthur's face and brought it mere inches away from his own feeling their warm breaths mingle.

"I love you." Alfred said closing the gap between them and pressing his lips to Arthur's soft ones loving the way the kiss sent chills through his spine, it just felt completely perfect like they were meant for each other.

Arthur kissed back loving the way Alfred's slightly rough lips caressed his and how Alfred kept it sweet and simple but soon he found himself in need of breath and pulled away missing his boyfriends lips on his.

"That was awesome."

"Hmph. Only you'd react that way."

"Of course because I'm the only one allowed to kiss you. Oh and one more thing."

"What is it now Alfred?"

"Since you're my boyfriend now that means your not allowed to call that girl." He said as he reached into Arthur's pocket pulled out the note and let its fly away in the cold breeze.

"Jealous I see."

"She can find her own British man. This beautiful man in front of me belongs to me."

Arthur blushed. "Don't say such silly things!"

"Silly? It's the truth Arthur! Your absolutely beautiful, I love your forest green eyes, your prominent eyebrows that could only suit you, I love the way you lips curl up into a smile when your happy, your wild spiky hair and the fact that you could be completely smooth and collected and the next be cursing like a sailor and ready to kick Francis ass."

By this time Alfred was done Arthur was as red as one of Antonio's beloved tomatoes and fidgeting.

Arthur felt so undeserving of such affection but felt his heart swell with emotions he couldn't pin point and he couldn't be happier. He wished he could say something like that to Alfred but his engraved insecurities prevented him so he went with the best next thing.

"I love you, you git. I'm not so good at expressing myself at such an intimate level just yet like you but one day I promise I'll tell you something that will make you feel as special as you've just made me feel."

Alfred intertwined his fingers with Arthur's and gave him a peck on the forehead.

"As long as I'm the most special person to you then I'm the happiest guy in this world."

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes I'm up in the mood for writing instead of drawing so drop me a PM if you have a interesting idea for a story USUK related of course, anyway see ya!<strong> **Review please!**


End file.
